The Bathroom
by CSI-kirsty
Summary: An arguemeant leads to Sara and Grissom being locked in a Bathroom by a very drunk Catherine? Rating may go down after. R&R please if you do you get a sneak peak of the next chapter.
1. Car

**Set between season 6&7. This is just a little something that may run for possibly 5 chapters or less. I hope you enjoy it. R&R please. ******** The next chapter will be up as soon as my computer lets me post it.**

It had been a long and hard shift, i was always difficult when children where involved. Cathrine had suggested that they all go over to hers to unwind. Lindsay was going to a makeup party so Cathrine had the whole house to her self.

"Yeh I'll come Cathrine" Grissom agreed, he was too tired to put up a fight.

"Me to" Warrik chimed.

"Count me in" Greg and Nick said in unison.

"Sara?"

"Cath, i think i'm just going to head home, i really don't feel like socialising." Sara moaned.

"Sara, your coming weather you feel like it or not, it's been a tough shift and we all need to stick together, just come around for one drink."

"One but then i'm heading home."Sara agreed. "Oh, but is there any chance someone could give me a lift, my car just gone for servicing."

"You can ride with me, if you want" Grissom offered.

"Yeh let me just grab my jacket and well go." Sara went to the locker room and grabbed her jacket then set out towards Grissoms car. She pushed the door open and the cold breeze assaulted her fine skin, so she wrapped her jacket around her shoulders then practically ran to Grissoms car.

"Hi"

"Hi to you to"

An uneasy silence filled the car.

"So…" They both said in unison. Sara turned to look at Grissom and Grissom turned to look at Sara. There eyes met but they both looked away quickly and started laughing.

"You can go first." Sara exclaimed.

"No you can. Ladies first."

"Oh ok then…I was going to ask you if you err…wanted…you know to come…round to my…er…place…like after we have been to Catherine's."

"I err…I don't think…that's a…"

"Stop I know what you're going to say and frankly I don't want to here any excuses."

"Excuses for what? I was about to say that I would…"

"Look I know you don't want to come to my place after. Don't even try to deny it…"

"But Sara…"

"No but, I know that you don't want to come over because of the age gape or that you tired. I don't care what you excuse is…"

"I wan to come to you're house and I also want to spend the night with you because I love you."

_Women, I mean I was about to tell her 'I don't think that's a bad idea' and she starts jumping to conclusions with out all the facts._

_Well personally I don't blame her. _

_Why not?_

_She's heard it all before, the excuses I mean, she's been hurt so many times that she just presumes that you don't love her or want to be with her. Like I said it's not her fault but you're fault._

_Oh my god it is. Oh no. I've been such an idiot._

_Yeh you have._


	2. An Arguement and A Slap

**Thanks for all the reviews! Next chapter up shortly…**

He pulled up in front of Catherine's house, then turned to Sara and began talking.

"Sara…you…you are so beautiful…I…don't know…how to tell…you this!" Grissom exclaimed as he through his fists at the steering wheel.

"Grissom! You could have broken your hand!" She shouted as she reached for his hand. He pulled back and cradled his hand in his lap.

"Why did you do that?" Sara questioned felling hurt.

"Do what?" Grissom questioned.

"You know exactly what! You just yanked you hands away from me…" She was waving her hands around in anger. "I don't bite Grissom…all I was trying to do was examine your hand…" She was cut short by Grissom.

"If you…were looking at my hand." He was known sitting staring at his hand instead of looking at her. "You…make it so…damn hard…to tell…you" Sara know sat there pulling a face.

"What are you on about?" Sara inquired.

"Every time I…try…to tell…or explain something…to you…I seize up…I lose track…of what I was saying…because you" He exclaimed. He lifted his head up to look her in the eye then started pointing a finger at her. "Because you…distract…me…the way you…flick you're…hair or the way…that you lick you lips continuously…see look you even doing it know!" Sara was indeed sat there licking her lips.

"My lips are dry so I lick them. There is nothing special about that." Sara replied.

"Look, Sara you don't get what I'm telling you do you?" Grissom asked.

"Well…not really…it…all of what…you have said…just doesn't make sense! I'm completely confused." Sara said while rubbing her fingers on her temples. "Explain it to me."

"I have been explaining it to you!" Grissom said while raising his voice.

"Well explain it again, this time make it understandable". Sara smiled a little.

"I need you to understand that it is really difficult for me to express my felling to you." Grissom told Sara. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you at that forensic conference 7 years ago…i…i…felt a connection…through the entire seminar I couldn't peel my eyes of you…you were all, and still are all, I think about. I wake up it the morning thinking about you. When I fall a sleep at night you are the last thing that I think of. You cloud my judgement. You make me do stupid things that if I wasn't in love with you I wouldn't do. I'm sorry for all the times that I hurt you. I'm sorry that I haven't told you this before. But the true is that I love you, allways have done and I allways will." At the end of his emotional speech Grissom took in a deep breathe, exhaled and waited for Sara to reply.

"I…err…don't really know what to say…wow…" Sara kept opening her mouth as if she was about to say something then closing it as if she had forgotten what she was going to say. "I love you Grissom 

and I want to be with you every second of every day. The day that I met you was the happiest day of my life…and the day you left to go back to Vegas was one of the worst…I remember the felling I felt when you asked me to come and work with you in Vegas…I was over whelmed…I thought you would have moved on…met a clever, better looking girl…" She was cut short when Grissom said.

"There is no one clever or better looking than you Sara…the whole moving on thing…I tried but I would end up messing it up by saying your name when I woke up or something like that…"

"Same here…" They sat there silently looking deep into each others eyes. "Kiss me…" Sara whispered as she leaned forwards. Grissom licked his lips then leaned forwards and took her lips in a passionate kiss. After running out of air they reluctantly pulled apart. "Mmmmmmm…you taste good…" She remarked while smiling.

"No you taste good." Grissom smiled back.

"Oh shit!"

"What?"

"Look behind you, but don't turn around." Grissom gave her a sceptical look.

"Just do it."

"And how exactly do you expect me to look behind me with out…" Sara pointed to the wind mirror closest to him.

"Oh yeh of course…I don't see anything…"

"Look at the left side of the car that looks remarkably like Greg's."

"Shit! Nick and Greg…do you think they saw us?"

"I don't know…but just to make sure that they don't suspect anything I'll act as if I was pissed with you." Sara said while grinning.

"Err…I fail to see you logic in this plan." Grissom pointed out.

"Trust me."

"OK."

"Right…here goes nothing." She placed her hand on Grissoms, squeezed it then let go and unbuckled her seatbelt. She opened her door then slammed it. Grissom practically jumped out of his skin at the noise created when she slammed the door. "Did she have to slam the door?" He asked him self out loud. He slipped out of the vehicle and was about to shout when Sara shouted first.

"You bastard!" She yelled over her shoulder while she tried to hide the grin forming. Grissom was slightly taken a back by this but soon recovered and played along with her charade.

"You bitch!" He yelled back.

"So know I'm a female dog, thanks." She screamed while turning around and giving him a death glare.

"No you're more of a slag." Grissom replied.

"Did you just call me a slag you loser!" Sara cried as she walked over to grissom and slapped him. Straight after Sara's hand had left his cheek Grissom placed a hand over where he had been hit.

_Oh My God. What did I just do?!_

Her hand came up to cover her mouth. Grissom could see the emotion and regret in her eyes. He could see that she didn't mean to slap him and that it was a spur of the moment thing.

_I really just slapped him didn't i?_

Grissom thought this was part of the act so continued to call her names.

"You disgust me." Just then Catherine appeared from no where and tried to calm Sara down.

"Come on let's get you inside." She said as she turned her back around and pulled her towards her house.

"What's he done this time?" Catherine asked.

"You know the usual. He's a complete…"

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSGSRGSR**

They might have seen Greg and Nick standing behind Greg's vehicle but neither of them noticed that Catherine and Warrik had been standing watching them since they first pulled up and to both of them it looked like an argument. Little did they know that it was the complete opposite.


End file.
